


I Saw Mommy Kissing Santa Claus

by winryofresembool



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Christmas, F/M, Family Fluff, Gen, Santa Claus - Freeform, yes that xmas song inspired me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:08:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21905728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winryofresembool/pseuds/winryofresembool
Summary: The Rockbell-Elric twins discover that Santa acts a bit weird around their mother (and the other way around)
Relationships: Edward Elric/Winry Rockbell
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	I Saw Mommy Kissing Santa Claus

**Author's Note:**

> This is my fic for the final day of edwin holiday week event on tumblr! Yes, I totally got the idea from the song that I used as the title. I just found it a funny idea that the twins would see Winry kissing Ed as a Santa and this fic started expanding from there. In case someone’s still wondering, I HC Edwin having 6 kids: Alan, Emma, Elena, Arthur and the twins Erika and Henry, who will be the “heroes” of this story. Enjoy and let me know what you think! And happy holidays to everyone!!

”Ho, ho, ho! Have you kids been nice?”

“Santa!” The 5-year-old Rockbell-Elric twins exclaimed in unison when they saw who arrived and raced to give him a hug.

“Yes, we’ve been very nice!” Erika gave the white bearded man a bright smile, patting her eyelids a couple of times.

“So nice you can’t even believe!” Henry accompanied his twin sister, trying to look as innocent as possible.

“Hmmmm? That’s good then!” Smirking, Santa Claus added: “Although, my elves have reported that sometimes you little rasc… um, sweeties, have caused some trouble for your parents, but maybe they have made some kind of mistake there. Mum, what do you say?” He turned his attention to Winry, who had just arrived to greet the guest.

“Well…” she gave the old man a significant smile. “Whatever small naughty things they have done, my husband has been good at dealing with it, and they rarely repeat the same mistake. They are just enthusiastic kids, that’s all.”

“Oh,” Santa couldn’t help but return to the ‘husband’ topic. “Sounds like your husband is a great person. But where is he? I was looking forward to meeting him!” He turned his head left and right as if trying to spot the man in question.

“Well, he can be a bit absent minded sometimes, so he forgot to get the dessert for our Christmas dinner… He’s out picking it now. That is, if he can find any on a holiday.” Winry rolled her eyes.

“Alright then! Well, I suppose we are gonna have to start giving out the presents without him because I’m a busy man!” Santa said and started lifting his heavy sack.

“Yes, let’s do that. The rest of the kids are already waiting in the living room.” Winry noted and swore she could see the Santa winking at her once before following the twins inside the house.

…

When the oldest Rockbell-Elric kids, Emma and Alan, saw the Santa, they both snorted a bit for a reason the twins couldn’t understand, but quickly wiped the smiles from their faces and sat down to wait for the gifts. The two middle kids, Elena and Arthur, didn’t show any signs that there was anything weird about the Santa, so soon the twins forgot about their older siblings’ weird reactions, instead focusing on the pile of gifts that was waiting in the huge bag. Winry got the honor of helping Santa to read the names in the packages and soon enough all the gifts had found their respective owners. The twins’ pile might have been slightly bigger than the others’, but no one really cared as long as the two were happy. Last year Henry hadn’t gotten the exact toy he had wished for, throwing a tantrum that had lasted for several hours, and no one wanted a repeat of that.

Before the Santa left, the kids sang him a familiar Christmas song (the twins messing up the lyrics constantly, while Arthur was the only one who really tried) and then wanted to take some pictures with him. Once the photos with the kids had been taken, Santa seemed to be eager to get one with Winry as well. At first Winry was a bit reluctant, but after some coaxing from both the old man and the kids, she finally sat on his lap.

“Santa is a married man, but still, it’s an honor to get to take a picture with a lady this pretty!” he exclaimed and made the older kids giggle. The twins were a bit confused again, they didn’t understand why Santa was acting so comfortable with Winry when dad wasn’t around, yet she didn’t seem to mind. But then the old man announced it was his time to leave, and Erika and Henry forgot about the weird behavior because it meant they were finally allowed to open the presents.

Despite having the most gifts, the twins were naturally the fastest to open them. Erika’s favorite present was a brand new football while Henry seemed to be excited about a picture book about Amestris’ history. They also got a lot of chocolate, which however made them thirsty, so they decided to go to get some water from the kitchen. They thought they’d find their mother there preparing the Christmas dinner, but little did they know she also had a guest there. When they noticed the familiar red clothed man near their mother, they stopped on their tracks to see what was going on.

“- c’mon, later!” Winry tried to shoo the man farther from her. “The kids are gonna start whining about the dinner soon. Please, get rid of that costume now.”

“Not before Santa gets a kiss!” the man demanded.

“I, ugh… Fine, if you go after that.” Winry finally gave in, and turned that she could give Santa a kiss – straight on the lips.

“MUM!” The twins had seen enough. They were glaring at the two adults and pointed at their mother accusingly. Winry quickly withdrew from Santa’s arms, slightly shocked to see the twins had been there all this time.

“Wha… I didn’t realize you guys were…”

“Why did you kiss HIM? What about DAD?” They yelled in unison.

“I can explain…” Santa tried to come between the kids and their mother.

“Don’t say anything! You were just as bad!” Henry growled. “Who are you anyway? There’s no way a real Santa would kiss our mum!”

Erika jumped forward before anyone could stop her and reached for Santa’s beard. It fell off. “See, Henry, it was a fake!” Then she looked at the face that was more visible now that the beard was away. She realized she recognized that jaw. “DAD?!”

“Yeah, kids, it is me,” Ed sighed and took off the hat and the glasses he was wearing. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to…”

“I thought it was weird that you weren’t at our present opening,” Henry noted coolly after recovering from the initial surprise, but Erika’s lip was trembling a bit.

“So you were lying about Santa to us all this time?” she asked sadly.

“See, Winry, we shouldn’t have even tried. The kids are way too smart for that.” Ed noted. “Well, what’s done is done. Erika, Henry, we’re sorry. We promise to no longer lie to you about Santa and elves.”

“Not elves too!” Erika yelped, and the parents’ faces told them they had made a pretty big mistake.

“Oh boy,” Ed sighed in his mind. It was gonna be a long Christmas. Well, at least he got that damn kiss, he thought before running after his kids.


End file.
